


N°31, All about your body

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Smiles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is scared of the Sheriff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stiles' Jeep - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek e la jeep di Stiles non vanno proprio d'accordo. Ogni volta che è lui a guidarla, quel catorcio si ferma in mezzo al nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°31, All about your body

**Author's Note:**

> E torno con un paio di altri aggiornamenti a questa serie. Durante la giornata di domenica si è tenuto un event su un gruppo di facebook (quello menzionato nelle ff con il titolo Fandom Pills che sono nel mio profilo) e sono riuscita a scrivere su un paio di punti della mia lista per la SCREW challenge. Avviso che questi fill sono stati scritti in un tempo molto limitato e ricontrollati al volo subito dopo esser stati scritti, quindi è altamente probabile ci siano più errori. Mi scuso per questo, se li vedete e avete voglia di farlo, segnalateli pure che provvedo a sistemare.  
> Il link al regolamento della SCREW per chi è interessato. <https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/>  
> E ora vi lascio a leggere questa schifezza. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: Prompt del Drabble SunDay: Sterek. Derek e la jeep di Stiles non vanno proprio d'accordo. Ogni volta che è lui a guidarla, quel catorcio si ferma in mezzo al nulla.

_31_ _. “I have learned all about your body._ _"_

 

“Ho imparato tutto sul tuo corpo, parlami bimba, dimmi cosa c'è che non va.” borbottò Stiles, la testa poggiata sul cofano della Jeep, la mano che la carezzava come fosse un animale spaventato.

“Stai flirtando con la tua auto,ora.” chiese perplesso e un po' infastidito Derek, appoggiato con i fianchi al parafango del catorcio che ancora Stiles chiamava automobile.

“Zitto! Se siamo in questa situazione è solo colpa tua!” esclamò puntando un dito contro il mannaro, l'altra mano chiusa a pugno sul suo fianco.

Derek lo fissò perplesso, un sopracciglio che si alzava come sempre quando Stiles si preparava a sparare una delle sue cazzate.

“È la verità! Ti ho lasciato guidare la Jeep solo tre volte e tutte e tre le volte è successo qualcosa del genere. Hai iniziato a costarmi troppo in riparazioni, ho dovuto studiare un po' di meccanica per fare da solo.” aggiunse quindi aprendo finalmente il cofano, ovviamente senza alcuna idea precisa su cosa fare per sistemare davvero l'auto.

Derek sbuffò e portò gli occhi al cielo. “Mi limito a guidare, Stiles. Non ci lascia a piedi solo quando la guido io, la tua auto è vecchia, devi ammetterlo. O ti sei forse dimenticato della settimana scorsa, quando eri da me e volevi correre a casa per non far sapere a tuo padre dove eri stato, ma la Jeep decise di non mettersi in moto. Perchè io me lo ricordo bene tuo padre che mi fissava male dalla porta quando ti ho accompagnato a casa. Ho seriamente temuto per la mia incolumità.”

Stiles si voltò a fissarlo per un istante, aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse, arrossì e tornò a trafficare nel cofano della Jeep.

Derek la contò come una vittoria: riuscire a zittire Stiles era una cosa difficile da fare, ma stava diventando una specialità in cui Derek riusciva ad eccellere. Ammetteva che qualche volta barava e lo azzittiva tappandogli la bocca -non necessariamente con un bacio o simili sciocchezze melense da coppia di teenagers-, ma quando gli riusciva di farlo star zitto solo a parole, la soddisfazione che ne traeva valeva la pena di farsi uscire il cervello dalle orecchie quelle volte in cui invece Stiles era semplicemente impossibile da zittire.

L'euforia certe volte faceva fare cose un po' avventate a Derek. Per questo, dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse nessuno in arrivo lungo la strada, si mise alle spalle di Stiles, gli cinse i fianchi in un abbraccio e lo schiacciò contro l'auto, quasi facendogli sbattere la testa contro il cofano aperto.

“Der, che stai facendo?” sibilò il figlio dello sceriffo.

“Imparo tutto sul tuo corpo.” gli sussurrò nell'orecchio facendo tremare il suo ragazzo e nascondendo un sorriso sornione contro il collo di Stiles che, l'attimo dopo, gli diede una gomitata nello stomaco e si districò dall'abbraccio per recuperare il cellulare e chiamare, per l'ennesima volta nel giro di qualche settimana, il carro-attrezzi.

Forse Derek avrebbe regalato a Stiles una macchina nuova per il suo compleanno... Magari chiedendo il parere dello sceriffo prima. Non aveva ancora sviluppato un tale desiderio di morte precoce, grazie mille.


End file.
